


Пока он не может возразить

by Sulamen



Series: WTF Bucky Barnes 2018 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Было странно одновременно чувствовать тоскливую боль и стыдное ворованное счастье. Рамлоу, Брок, никогда не позволял себя так касаться. А сейчас не мог ни помешать, ни запретить, ни прогнать.





	Пока он не может возразить

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально на зимний WTF Kombat 2018 для команды [Баки Барнса](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5563553).

     Он приходил сюда каждую ночь. Прокрадывался в окно, которое наивные агенты за дверью считали надёжно перекрытым решёткой, втекал в самый тёмный час, когда даже луна не заглядывала внутрь, застывал у койки, вглядывался в знакомое лицо, незнакомо изуродованное бинтами и ожогами. Он знал, что единственный обитатель охраняемой палаты находится под сильным обезболивающим, не способный замечать и как-то реагировать на окружающий мир. Наверное, это и к лучшему.  
     Джеймс Барнс, вопреки мнению всего мира, помнил очень многое. Больше, чем считала Гидра. Больше, чем надеялся Стив.  
     Больше, чем Зимний Солдат позволял себе демонстрировать даже собственному командиру.  
     – Брок, – тихо произнёс в темноте хрипловатый голос, почти заглушённый писком смутно знакомого прибора.  
     Он опустился на колени, опёрся руками о прочную раму, почти неслышно звякнув о неё металлической ладонью, и аккуратно прижался лбом к бедру, удачно не пострадавшему в недавней катастрофе. Горячему, твёрдому даже сейчас, когда его коснулись первые признаки мышечной атрофии.  
     Брок никогда не позволял себя касаться за пределами спарринга. Солдат раньше думал: видит опасность в чужих прикосновениях. Старался на это доказать, что безопасен для своих, демонстрировал чёткость, исполнительность, послушание. Поздно понял: дело в том, что командира не привлекает безвольное оружие, не способное послать. Слишком поздно понял.  
     Даже имени ему не доставалось. Командир. Иногда – Рамлоу.  
     Никогда – Брок.  
     А его хотелось касаться и звать по имени. Исследовать руками канаты сухих мышц, совсем не таких, как у самого Солдата. Оттянуть ворот футболки и провести языком по впадинке над ключицами, такой глубокой, что её не вылизывать, её трахать надо. Иррационально радовался, как последний дурак – не видит её никто, надёжно спрятанную от лишних взглядов под футболкой, курткой, бронежилетом, чужим невежеством. Манящая, беззащитная. Сводящая с ума.  
     – Брок…  
     Украденное, недозволенное имя.  
     Рукой по бедру. Вверх по животу. По груди – везде, где не будет боли. Никакой боли, командир, хватит её с тебя.  
     Не уберёг, кретин. Развлекался, играя в догонялки с другом детства. Не уберёг.  
     Было странно одновременно чувствовать тоскливую боль и стыдное ворованное счастье. Рамлоу, Брок, никогда не позволял себя так касаться. А сейчас не мог ни помешать, ни запретить, ни прогнать. Ничего не мог.  
     И его бывший подопечный сполна этим пользовался.  
     Очень хотелось коснуться лица, но Барнс не решался. Там были самые обширные ожоги, не считая рук. Ими попавший в ловушку командир, судя по всему, пытался прикрыть глаза, нос, рот и живот. Руки пострадали больше всего. Его потрясающие руки, устойчивые, с бегущими по предплечьям чёткими венами. Теперь всё это богатство замотано бинтами и тампонами, мокрыми от сукровицы и лекарств. И всё равно этих рук хотелось касаться.  
     От запретных ласк дыхание участилось само собой, в штанах постепенно становилось всё теснее. С трудом себя контролируя, Барнс осторожно отогнул лёгкое больничное одеяло, задрал нелепую робу и позволил себе коснуться губами обнажённой кожи, солёной, со сладковатым привкусом болезни и горьким – лекарств. Точно так же, как и вчера, и позавчера, и неделю назад. Тот максимум, который доступен хотя бы сейчас, на который можно будет подрочить после, в уединении конспиративной квартиры.  
     Иногда казалось, что одурманенное тело отзывается дрожью.  
     – Солдат.  
     Или не казалось?  
     – Командир?  
     – Всё-таки ты, а? Я-то думал, глючится. Приход такой, что кто-то меня по ночам облизывает, – мужчина на кровати закашлялся-засмеялся. – Чего тебе, Солдат? Стоит на зафиксированных уродов?  
     Снова скрипучий смешок, похожий на хрип издыхающей дворняги. Барнс машинально покосился вбок, где прямо поверх бинтов, полностью скрывших предплечья и кисти, были затянуты щадящие ремни, заменявшие и так нетранспортабельному пациенту наручники. Какой в них мог быть практический смысл, оставалось выше его понимания.  
     – Давно хотел, – спустя почти пять минут молчания, всё же честно ответил посетитель.  
     – Надо же.  
     Внезапно накрытый детским смущением, Барнс воровато попытался вернуть на место хотя бы задранный подол больничной робы. На одеяло он даже не покушался.  
     – Ты учти, если меня сейчас трахнешь, я кончусь с концами. Даже не кончив. Кха-хра-кха! Прикинь, да? Тупая шутка, а смешно. Хорошую наркоту тут на меня тратят. Зачем-то. – И тем же тоном: – Прослушка?  
     – Нет. Я проверил.  
     – Ага, что тут, у полутрупа, может быть интересного…  
     – Когда тебя можно будет забрать, командир?  
     Перемотанная голова шевельнулась, в просвете между бинтами мелькнули белки наконец-то открывшихся глаз.  
     – Ты зачем пришёл? – вместо ответа спросил… Брок. Не вслух можно. – Командиров у тебя, думаю, на воле достаточно бегает. Целых, необжаренных. Кха-рха…  
     – Я за тобой.  
     Помолчали. Три слова, а сколько смысла. Рамлоу не стал задавать тупых вопросов, предполагавших то ли идиотские, то ли сопливые, то ли лживые ответы. Спросил, что сам считал важным.  
     – Роджерс?  
     – Уже подлечили. Ножевое, четыре пулевых. Две извлекали.  
     – Ты комик, Зимний, а не отморозок. Знали бы парни. Кто-то поверил, что ты мог промахнуться?  
     – Трижды по едва ползущей мишени, со ста метров.  
     – Всё, заткнись. Я больше не могу смеяться, – и без перехода: – Значит, помнишь. Всегда знал, что у тебя в башке не так пусто, как хотелось думать начальству.  
     Барнс удивлённо вскинул голову.  
     – Чего пялишься? Командир должен… знать…  
     На этот раз кашель был не от смеха. Пусть голосовые связки почти не пострадали, но только в сравнении с прочими повреждениями. Солдат осторожно, стараясь как можно меньше отрываться плечом от горячего бедра, раз уж не гонят, вытащил из принесённого с собой рюкзака бутылку воды, нашарил трубочку.  
     – Меня переведут в тюрьму раньше, чем я смогу нормально ходить на горшок, – напившись, уже более отчётливо выговорил Рамлоу. – А прятать калеку, требующего постоянного медицинского ухода, ты не сможешь. Найди себе ещё кого, Солдат, честное слово. Со мной многовато еботни, и не в хорошем смысле.  
     – Почему?  
     Рамлоу явно хотел «не понять», но отчего-то передумал.  
     – Ты был моим подчинённым, Солдат. Это не дело. К тому же… можешь считать меня сопливым романтиком, но пусти я тебя к себе в койку, на следующем же обнулении пустил бы уже пулю Пирсу в голову. Потом меня бы уложили в могилу, тебя – в крио… и всем стало бы спокойно. А покой, он не по мне. Иначе жил бы не здесь, занимался не тем…  
     Голос Рамлоу постепенно затих, слова перешли в совершенно неразборчивый бред. Организм, истощённый долгим для него разговором, отключил мятежное сознание, погрузив его в сон.  
     Солдат поднялся с пола, вернул на место одеяло, расправив так, чтобы утренняя смена ничего не заметила, убрал в рюкзак полупустую бутылку и использованную больничную трубочку.  
     Отведённое на посещение время истекало. Пришла пора уходить.  
     Решётка чуть слышно стукнула и снова сделала вид, что она тут всегда нерушимой преградой, аж с самой постройки. Мягко спружинить на асфальт, избегая газонов, на которых могли остаться следы, и направиться прочь, огибая просматриваемые видеокамерами зоны.  
     Где-то через пару часов встанет солнце, по улицам потекут люди.  
     У Барнса, нет, у Солдата было много поводов для размышлений.  
     Вчера вышло проверить: допуск командира до сих пор работал. Не затронутый интернет-откровениями Романовой сегмент продолжал делиться теми секретами Гидры, которые так и не попали в руки Старк Индастрис, перехватившей осколки ЩИТа. Странно было думать, что командир специально позволил узнать свои пароли.  
     Странно и приятно было думать, что командир доверял ему не только как идеальному оружию.  
     В Гидре идиотов от науки не держали. Образцы сыворотки, выкраденные ещё в девяносто первом, потратили далеко не все. На пятерых «добровольцев» ушёл всего один пакет, разбавленный обогащённым витаминными комплексами физраствором. Остальное загребли исследователи, пытавшиеся воспроизвести состав. Как подсказали архивные данные, извели не всё. Оставшегося недостаточно, чтобы сравняться с тем же Капитаном Америкой, но на исцеление и небольшое улучшение физических характеристик хватит с лихвой.  
     Зимнего Солдата ждала законсервированная Сибирская база. По данным на больничной планшетке, пациент нетранспортабелен ещё две недели.  
     Он вытащит командира… Брока, да. Поставит его на ноги. В мире много кому пригодятся наёмники с зашкаливающими показателями, а если нет, то полно других адреналиновых профессий, которые не дадут заскучать. Командир наконец-то будет принадлежать ему. Брока можно будет защищать и лелеять, как давно хотелось. А если он вдруг решит, что им не по пути…  
     Что ж. Никто не отменял роскошных уединённых вилл с не менее роскошными подвалами и надёжными стенами, к которым так хорошо крепятся цепи. Брок будет принадлежать ему, даже если его самого не удастся в этом убедить.  



End file.
